yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragoons of Draconia
| romaji_name = Dorakonia no Jūryūkihei | trans_name = Beast Dragoons of Draconia | image = DragoonsofDraconia-SECE-EN-R-1E.png | attribute = FIRE | type = Beast-Warrior | type2 = Pendulum | level = 4 | pendulum_scale = 2 | atk = 1800 | def = 200 | passcode = 73779005 | pendulum_effect_types = Trigger-like | pendulum_effect = Once per turn, if a Normal Monster you control destroys an opponent's monster by battle, after damage calculation: You can add 1 Level 4 or higher Normal Monster from your Deck to your hand. | lore = Armed with muskets and iron spears, these mounted land troops of the Draconia Empire are feared by the Reptier Kingdom and other bordering nations. | fr_pendulum_effect = Une fois par tour, si un Monstre Normal que vous contrôlez détruit un monstre de votre adversaire au combat, après le calcul des dommages : vous pouvez ajouter 1 Monstre Normal de min. Niveau 4 depuis votre Deck à votre main. | fr_lore = Armées de fusils et de lances, ces troupes à cheval de l'Empire Draconia sont craintes par le Royaume Reptier et les autres nations frontalières. | de_pendulum_effect = Einmal pro Spielzug, falls ein Normales Monster, das du kontrollierst, ein Monster deines Gegners durch Kampf zerstört, nach der Schadensberechnung: Du kannst deiner Hand 1 Normales Monster der Stufe 4 oder höher von deinem Deck hinzufügen. | de_lore = Diese berittenen Landtruppen des Reiches von Draconia sind mit Musketen und Eisenspeeren bewaffnet und werden vom Königreich Reptier und anderen angrenzenden Nationen gefürchtet. | it_pendulum_effect = Una volta per turno, se un Mostro Normale che controlli distrugge un mostro dell'avversario in battaglia, dopo il calcolo dei danni: puoi aggiungere 1 Mostro Normale di Livello 4 o superiore dal tuo Deck alla tua mano. | it_lore = Armati con moschetti e lance d'acciaio, queste truppe di cavalleria terrestre dell'Impero di Draconia sono temute dal Regno Reptier e dalle altre nazioni confinanti | pt_pendulum_effect = Uma vez por turno, se um Monstro Normal que você controla destruir um monstro do oponente em batalha, depois do cálculo de dano: você pode adicionar 1 Monstro Normal de Nível 4 ou mais do seu Deck à sua mão. | pt_lore = Armado com mosquetes e lanças de ferro, essas tropas montadas em terrestres do Império de Draconia são temidas pelo Reino Réptil e outras nações fronteiriças. | es_pendulum_effect = Una vez por turno, si un Monstruo Normal que controlas destruye un monstruo de tu adversario en batalla, después del cálculo de daño: puedes añadir a tu mano 1 Monstruo Normal de Nivel 4 o mayor en tu Deck. | es_lore = Armadas con mosquetes y lanzas de hierro, estas tropas terrestres montadas del Imperio Draconia son temidas por el Reino Reptier y otras naciones limítrofes. | ja_pendulum_effect = ①：１ターンに１度、自分の通常モンスターが戦闘で相手モンスターを破壊したダメージ計算後に発動できる。デッキからレベル４以上の通常モンスター１体を手札に加える。 | ja_lore = 龍人族の国、ドラコニア帝国が有する竜騎士団の陸兵部隊。鳥銃と鉄槍によるコンビネーション攻撃には隙が無く、レプティア皇国などの周辺国から恐れている。 | ko_pendulum_effect = ① : 1턴에 1번, 자신의 일반 몬스터가 전투로 상대 몬스터를 파괴한 데미지 계산후에 발동할 수 있다. 덱에서 레벨 4 이상의 일반 몬스터 1장을 패에 넣는다. | ko_lore = 용인족의 나라, 드래코니아 제국이 가진 용기사단의 육병부대. 조총과 철창의 콤비네이션 공격에는 빈틈이 없어서, 레프티아 황국등 주변국에서 두려워하고 있다. | en_sets = | eu_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | supports = Normal Monster | archseries = Draconia | action = Adds from Deck to hand | misc = * Normal Pendulum Monster * Limited activations | database_id = 11630 }}